seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Art
:Polvina: Ester! Ester? pause Ester! Ester, where are you? :draws something, then hides :Polvina: Ester? :draws something, then hides :Tubarina: Huh? Ester, what are you doing? Ester? :and Tubarina bump into each other with a yelp :Polvina: Oh, sorry, Tubarina, I was following Ester. :Tubarina: Me too! Well, she’s been acting really strangely today. :Polvina: Ooh, what’s going on? :draws something :Tubarina: What’s that? :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester? :swims off :Polvina: This is freaky! :Tubarina: This way! :opens door and goes into art room, then closes door :Tubarina: The art room? :Polvina: We don’t have an art class today. Why would she go in there? :Tubarina: Let’s find out. :two swim up to the door :Polvina: What do we do now? :Tubarina: We could look through the keyhole. :Ester: door Or, you could just ask me. That would be much easier. So what would you like to know? :Tubarina: How about an explanation for your weird behaviour lately? :Polvina: Yes, why have you been hiding and watching us? :Ester: I’ve been making sketches of you. :Tubarina: Sketches? :Polvina: Of us? :shows the sketches, then draws some more :Ester: I need them for the finishing touches. :Polvina: Finishing touches to what? :Ester: sculpture To this! :Polvina and Tubarina: Whoa! :Polvina: It’s amazing! :Tubarina: laughs It’s you, Polvina! :Polvina: And who do you think that is? :Tubarina: Huh? It’s me! :Ester: I call it “Best Friends”. :Tubarina: But there’s no way that’s us! We don’t look like that! :Ester: It’s how I see you. It’s how you both are on the inside. :Tubarina: We are? :Ester: Don’t you think it’s cool? :Polvina: Has, uh, anyone else seen it? :Ester: Not yet, but Miss Marla wants me to enter it in the school art show. :Tubarina: You mean everyone at school will see it? :Ester: Mm-hmm. And lots of kings and queens. Isn’t it exciting? :Polvina: Er, yeah. Kind of. :Tubarina: Er, Polvina, we better go do that thing. :Polvina: What thing? :Tubarina: Oh, that real important thing that I just remembered. :Polvina: But- :Tubarina: See you later, Ester! :Ester: Bye! :Tubarina: When everyone sees that sculpture, it’ll be serious embarrassment! :Polvina: What do you mean? :Tubarina: Everyone pointing at us. Laughing, teasing, that’s what I mean! :Polvina: You really think so? :Tubarina: Think so and know so! :Polvina: What can we do? :Tubarina: down We wait until after school, take the sculpture, hide it, then return it to Ester after the art show is over. :Polvina: Isn’t that stealing? :Tubarina: Not if we return it. It’s just borrowing! Great plan, huh? :Polvina: Uh, well… :Tubarina: Thanks! I knew you’d like it! :bell rings :chattering :Tubarina: This is our chance, Polvina. Everyone’s gone. :music :Tubarina: Ready? :Polvina: Tubarina, I’ve been thinking… :Tubarina: Great! Let’s do it! door Okay, let’s grab it and get out of here! :goes on, Polvina and Tubarina yelp :Ester: Hi! :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: I’ve been looking everywhere for you. :Tubarina: You have? :Ester: I’m going to take the sculpture to the art gallery. I thought you might like to come with me. :Tubarina: Uh, sure. Why not? :Polvina: So, what now? :Tubarina: We’ll have to use my other plan. :Polvina: What’s that? :Tubarina: I’ll tell you, just as soon as I can think of it! :Ester: Slow down, you two, this sculpture’s heavy. :Tubarina: Oh, uh, ooh, let me take it for a while, Ester. :Ester: Would you? Thanks, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Psst! Distract Ester! :Polvina: Why? :Tubarina: So I can get rid of it! :Polvina: How? :Tubarina: Just a little accident, I drop it, whoops, it breaks, no more embarrassment. :Polvina: gasp We can’t do that! :Tubarina: We have to do something! :Polvina: Hiding it is one thing, but not breaking it. :Ester: What’s going on? drops it and gasps My sculpture! :Polvina: Oh no! tumbles down Look, those rocks! :Ester: No! :tumbles over the rocks :Polvina: Oh, it missed. :Ester: sigh Thank goodness. :Tubarina: Oh! Uh, I mean, oh! How lucky was that? :Polvina: But where did it go? :Ester: We’ve got to find it! Hurry! :Ester: There it is! :Polvina: And still in one piece. Everything’s okay, Ester. :Ester: Ahh! The water’s too hot! :Polvina: gasp Quickly, we have to get back from here! :Tubarina: Is that a thermal? :Ester: Yes. :Polvina: From deep in the earth. It’s so hot we can’t get near it. :Ester: What happened? Why were you fighting over my sculpture? Well? :Polvina: Tubarina, we have to tell the truth. :Tubarina: The truth? :Polvina: Yes. The truth. :Ester: What truth? What are you talking about? :Polvina: We’re sorry, Ester, but we didn’t want the sculpture to be in the art show. :Ester: You didn’t? :Polvina: Then I changed my mind… Tubarina? :Tubarina: I know. The truth. I didn’t change my mind, and that’s why we were fighting over it. :Ester: I don’t understand. Why didn’t you want my sculpture in the art show? :Tubarina: So everyone won’t see us looking so… so… goofy! :Ester: It’s just the way I see you, my best friends! I even call it “Best Friends”. I did so much work on it, and now it’s as good as lost! :Polvina: I’m sorry, Ester. We should have said something. :Tubarina: I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought that… well, it… I guess I didn’t think. Okay, so why are we standing about yapping? Let’s get it back! :Polvina: But how? :Tubarina: There must be some way. :Ester: I might have a way. All we need to do is make a rope. :Tubarina: Are you sure it’s strong enough? :Ester: We’ll soon find out. the sculpture :Polvina: Nice catch! :Ester: Now for the pull. Gently… :Girls: straining :Tubarina: It won’t move! :Polvina: It’s stuck in the mud! :Ester: Alright, this time not so gently. Give it everything. :Girls: louder :snaps :Ester: Oh! scoffs I’ll never get the sculpture to the show now. :Tubarina: Yes you will! Because… I’ve got another plan! :Polvina: Your plans worry me, Tubarina. :Tubarina: This one won’t. Just wait here! off :Ester: What’s she doing? Is she coming back? :Polvina: She’ll be back. pause I think she’ll be back. :Tubarina: He should be around here somewhere. Angel! Angel, where are you? Oh, there you are! :Ester: She’s not coming back, is she? :Polvina: Of course she will. :Ester: Well, why would she? She’s got what she wanted. :Polvina: That’s not true. :Ester: Isn’t it? :Tubarina: I’m sorry I took so long! :Ester: Where did you go? :Tubarina: To find my friend. :Polvina: Hello there. :Angel: gurgles :Ester: But, how can he help us? :Tubarina: He lives on the sea floor and he can burrow into the sand. :Ester: So? :Tubarina: So? You’ll see! After you, Angel. :Angel: then digs into the sand :Tubarina: Since we can’t get at the sculpture from here, we have to get it from down there. Angel into the hole :Ester: Tubarina! Polvina She does know what she’s doing? :Polvina: Er, totally. :digs up and swims back :Ester: There’s the shark! gets the sculpture She’s done it! :Polvina: Brilliant! She did know what she was doing. :Ester: Tubarina? :music :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina? :Tubarina: Here I am! :Ester: Fantastic! :Polvina: Great work, Tubarina! :Ester: Angel Thank you so much for your help, too! :Angel: and swims away :Ester: And thank you, Tubarina. Now I can get the sculpture to the show! :Tubarina: Oh, and I’ll get ready for serious embarrassment! :Polvina: Come on, it won’t be that bad. :Tubarina: You’re right. It’ll be even worse! :Polvina: Tubarina, don’t you think that’s a little over the top? :Tubarina: When Ester shows that sculpture, I don’t want to be seen. By anyone. And why are you hiding behind that program? :Polvina: I’m not hiding. This program is very interesting. :Tubarina: Hmm. It’s upside down. :Polvina: Is it? laughs Alright, I admit it, I am hiding. :Tubarina: gasps Oh, here comes Ester! Quick, give me some room! :Miss Marla: And our next entry in the school art show is by the Starfish Princess, Ester. :Ester: I call it “Best Friends”! sculpture :of “Oh!” and “Oh, my!” from audience :Tubarina: Are they laughing? :Polvina: I’m not sure! :Hugo: This is amazing, Ester. :Polvina: Hugo didn’t laugh. :Tubarina: Oh, that’s because he doesn’t know any better. Just wait ‘till Marcello sees it! :Marcello: It’s Polvina and Tubarina. It’s kinda cool! :Tubarina: Okay, Marcello’s being polite because of the kings and queens, but Marli won’t be polite. She’ll laugh straight out! :Marli: So this is your big secret, Ester? It’s fantastic! :Polvina: Everyone loves it! It’s not embarrassing at all! :Tubarina: Oh, I-I guess it isn’t. :Ester: You see? Only one person ever thought my sculpture was embarrassing. :Tubarina: Who was that? :Polvina and Ester: You. :Tubarina: Actually, I-I didn’t really think it was embarrassing. I just didn’t want Polvina to feel embarrassed. :Polvina: You what? :Marcello: Hey, Tubarina. What’d you think when you saw this? :Tubarina: Oh, uh, I thought it was great that Ester made such a good job of my suggestion. :Hugo: So the whole sculpture thing was your idea? :Tubarina: Oh, without me, it just wouldn’t have happened. And when I saw it, I just knew it was something… uh… special. :Polvina: Special? :Tubarina: Sounds like someone we know. :Polvina: Someone like Tubarina. :Ester: You said it! :Polvina and Ester: laughing